Whatever Gets You Through Today
by berrywarbler
Summary: Rachel was unhappy with her boyfriend, to say the least. But if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be at a dive bar in Brooklyn running into an old high school friend, so she couldn't really hate him. blainchel future!fic


"I don't _want _to go," Rachel complained. Her boyfriend of almost a year slid behind her, kissing her cheek.

"Please? For me?" Andy asked, wiggling an eyebrow. She glared at him in the mirror she was stationed in front of, attempting to fix her make up.

"I have two tests next week. Not to mention that I have to memorize a monologue for my class on auditioning and write a paper on the history of theaters. It's just too crazy this weekend." She tried to excuse, but really she just wasn't up for a subway ride to Brooklyn for a dive bar where there would be tourists and bad karaoke.

"It's a Friday night babe, live a little," he tried, kissing her cheek. Andy was a touchy person, always in your space for something or other. She used to find endearing but lately it was getting on her nerves more than anything.

"I do live a little," she shot back as she closed her mascara and whirled around. "I'll have you know last weekend Kurt and I stayed out until 4 in the morning going to various-"

"What can only be considered _lounges_, not bars. And going out with your gay best friend from high school doesn't count as going crazy." He interrupted her, and she steamed quietly.

"Would you rather I go out with straight boys?" she countered after applying a thick layer of red lipstick.

"Well, obviously not," Andy consented. "But you never do anything spontaneous and crazy. And it's just one night. For Brad's birthday. He'll be upset if you're not there!"

Rachel was positive Brad wouldn't even notice if she was there or not, much less be upset about it. But if it was going to shut him up, she would go and excuse herself after an hour. "Fine," she caved. "Let me just change into something a little more…lively," she smirked, heading towards her closet.

He collapsed on the couch in her small studio apartment, turning the TV on. "Make it quick, we should have left ten minutes ago."

* * *

><p>The fact that it started pouring as soon as they headed outside did not seem to deter Andy. "Can we at least get a cab?" Rachel asked, looking warily at the downpour. She had taken her time getting ready, if only to annoy Andy. She knew this wasn't exactly a healthy relationship she had going on, but at least she didn't spend most nights alone.<p>

"Why, is your hair going to fall out if you get it wet?" he argued, but grabbed her umbrella to hail a cab. She waited by the wall, managing to keep herself mostly dry in her black raincoat underneath an overhang. Finally Andy managed to get someone to stop for them, walking back so Rachel could have her umbrella back.

"Thanks," she told him, sliding in quickly so he wouldn't get soaked. They rode in silence, Andy staring out the window at the city as Rachel played with the hem of her dress and thought about all the work she was avoiding by going out. She would have to cancel on Kurt the next night; though from the sounds of Kurt's Facebook he had managed to find himself a new boyfriend and wouldn't mind too much.

By the time they got to the bar-a small place in the middle of Williamsburg, wildly known as the center for hipsters-the rain had slowed itself to a gentle drizzle. They got out of the cab and Andy grabbed her hand, walking her over to a group of his friends. She put on her best show smile, ready for a night of drinking and ignoring everyone else.

* * *

><p>"So then, Andy decides it's a smart idea to start acting like he can <em>climb <em>the outside of the building-"Brad yelled, clearly already gone.

"I didn't think I could _climb _it," Andy interjected, shaking his head at Rachel. She pretended to listen, hoping she had a bemused expression on her face as she took a sip of her tonic and gin. She had heard the story about five hundred times in the course of her relationship with Andy already, could probably recite it for her monologue if worse came to worse Thursday morning, and it wasn't that interesting the first time.

Out of his group of friends, there was only one other girl. Rachel thought she'd at least attempt a conversation with her if she was forced into this evening.

"How're things with you Rebecca?" she asked, ignoring her boyfriend completely as she turned to the blonde girl next to her.

Rebecca shrugged, "They've been okay. Class is kind of intense, but senior year-what are you going to do?" Rachel forced a soft laugh, nodding along. "What about you? You and Andy have been dating forever now, things still going all right in paradise?

Rachel nodded, responding with a short "Almost a year now," but not offering more than that. The truth was, she and Andy hadn't even done so much as say _I love you _to the other. Rachel could have said it, but it would have been a lie. Most of the time she saw him as a warm body, someone to call hers rather than actually wanting him to be hers.

"Well you guys look really cute together," Rebecca told her.

"Thanks," Rachel replied, taking another sip of her drink. It was then that she caught the laughter-loud and obnoxious, but there was something about it that seemed all too familiar in a way she hadn't heard in years. Not since high school. She searched the place-it wasn't too packed that he should be obstructed, though Andy was now trying to get her attention again.

"Hey, babe, do you want another drink?" Rachel nodded vaguely, craning her neck now.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom," she announced after a couple minutes of fruitless effort. She was only so tall, even on a bar stool. Andy nodded and held her drink for her as she walked around the perimeter, and there playing pool with a group of other guys was none other than Blaine Anderson.

She panicked momentarily, not sure if she should walk by and pretend she didn't notice him or if she should walk up and say hello, and was about to convince herself to just go back to her boyfriend when someone bumped into her. "Gonna stand there all night, or are you going to say 'hi'?" Blaine asked with a grin, and she blushed, the red covering her face.

"Hi!" she offered, over excited. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, and she tried to ignore that _this_, a basic act of friendship, was more exciting and comforting than Andy's entire existence. "What are you doing here?" she asked when he let her go, smoothing down her white dress that seemed to have ridden up a bit when he hugged her.

"Sometimes, after you have an incredibly long week, you really just want a drink," he answered cheekily.

"Not in this specific _bar_," she clarified. "In New York. You were all set to head off to California four years ago."

"And I conquered it," he replied smugly.

"The entire state?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Los Angeles. Which was where I was staying for college. But I decided a few months ago that I missed weather and so New York seemed like the logical place to go," he shrugged.

"And you never once thought about calling Kurt?" _Or me? _she added silently, though she supposed that would have been weird.

Blaine hesitated before answering. "I figured after everything that happened, Kurt probably wouldn't be too happy to see me," he finally said. Rachel nodded in agreement. Blaine Anderson was one of three people Rachel knew Kurt probably never wanted to face again. Really though, she couldn't blame Blaine entirely for their demise. Kurt had dreams that were vastly different from Blaine's, and he should have supported him instead of fighting about it all the time. Rachel had supported Finn's decision to go play for Ohio State, just as Finn had supported Rachel's dream of making it in New York and on Broadway. And while they weren't dating anymore, Rachel and Finn could at least be friends and be around one another when everyone was home for holidays.

"How long have you been here?" Rachel asked and Blaine shrugged.

"Since the beginning of the semester, a few months now. Transfered to a college in the city so I can graduate from here." He smiled at her again, and she felt like her entire body was going to collapse under the weight of her attraction. In high school he had been cute in an almost grown up way, with his hair always gelled back and his clothing choices always so _dapper_. But now he was simple. His hair was loose and curly, longer than it used to be. He was dressed casually in a white v-neck and jeans, he fit in well with the laid back atmosphere of the bar.

"Rachel!" Andy called, reverting her back to the present, reminding her of the fact that she was in a relationship, that Blaine was gay, that he was Kurt's ex.

"I should get going," she smiled apologetically, and he nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the group she was supposed to be socializing with.

"Those are your friends now?" he asked with a curious expression. She shrugged, not really knowing how to answer.

"My boyfriends friends more than mine I suppose," she finally said, glancing back at the group. Andy was glaring at Blaine, he didn't like it when anyone talked to Rachel, and she was sure he wouldn't approve of Blaine, despite his sexual orientation.

"Boyfriend," Blaine repeated.

"Yeah, Andy. Anyways, I'll see you later," she said firmly, convinced that if she spent anymore time around Blaine she was going to lose all self control and throw herself at him, much like she wanted to. Blaine leaned over and kissed her cheek, eliciting a small giggle from her involuntarily, and she waved as she walked back to her boyfriend, feeling his eyes on her as she did.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Andy whispered as she sipped her third drink. She was trying to watch Blaine without being obvious about it, sneaking glances when she could. She had explained him to Andy once she reached him once more, and while he seemed to believe her, he also kept his arms wrapped around her waist after that.<p>

"Fine," she answered distractedly. She was sure Blaine was glancing at her too-occasionally they would look at each other at the same time, and he would wink at her. Even across the room-which was now getting far more busy as the night wore on-she could see it. She would usually blush or giggle, lying through her teeth if Andy asked what was going on. He kissed her, but she pulled herself away.

"Something is clearly wrong," he argued, and she sighed.

"Just because I don't want to make out in public doesn't mean anything is wrong," she told him, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not that. You're upset about something. You can tell me," he sounded earnest, but she wasn't about to tell him that she was lusting over a gay boy across the room. Fortunately, one of his friends distracted him and she was saved.

She stirred her drink, listening to the music playing softly overhead, wondering how exactly Blaine must have seen her. She was definitely a different Rachel Berry from high school. Her sights were still set on fame, on being a star, but she was settling for a guy that was clearly beneath her. She was putting up with being somewhere she didn't want to be for someone she barely knew and that was not the Rachel Berry way.

"Andy," she called out, hoping to catch his attention. He glanced at her and she signaled that she was leaving, hoping he wouldn't question her farther.

She should have known she'd have no such luck. "Why are you leaving?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"Just not feeling it, I told you I didn't want to go," she answered him. "I'll see you later." He heard her protest behind her, but she wasn't worried about him. Her eyes searched until she found Blaine, staring at him for a moment before bolting out into the cold spring air outside and hoped she could find her way to the nearest subway easily enough.

* * *

><p>She walked down a few streets, muttering to herself about how there should be more subways when she heard Blaine call after her. She whirled around to see him running to catch up, a smile playing at her lips. "Blaine?" she questioned once he had reached her, letting him catch his breathe before asking him what he was doing.<p>

"Well, I saw you leave and I noticed your boyfriend didn't leave with you. And I figure you're probably more used to Manhattan and really, no girl should be forced to walk home by herself," he told her with a smirk.

"Well, it was his friends birthday. I wasn't about to ask him to leave it for me," she explained, but he continued smirking regardless. It was a powerful weapon he had against her, and she once more found her mind wandering to not so innocent thoughts about him. His leather jacket wasn't helping her at all.

"Maybe next time he should leave it anyways. You never know who might swoop in and steal you away," he replied with a wink. She giggled despite herself and fell into step with him as he wound an arm around her waist.

"So, you know where the nearest subway is I hope? Because I'm beginning to think heels were a bad idea, and I'm pretty sure I left my umbrella in the cab earlier and it looks like it might rain again soon."

"Well, it's supposed to storm in the next half hour or so," Blaine started, and Rachel cringed-she hated getting on the subway when it was storming. Regardless of the fact that it was underground, she still didn't feel safe. "But if you would like, my apartment is only a couple blocks from here. You can come up for a drink and we can catch up or something."

She smiled up at him, taken aback slightly by how gorgeous he was. _It really is a shame_ she mused to herself. "That sounds great."

"So, tell me," he started as he turned them down a smaller street. "How has life been going for my favorite future Broadway star?"

"Exhausting. Between school and trying to get ready to graduate and then I'll have to go and actually audition for things, and Blaine-what if no one thinks I'm good enough?" she whispered, eyes wide. He laughed kindly.

"Rachel Berry, not good enough? Please. They'll all be begging you to join their productions. If anyone had a sure job after graduation, it's you."

"I hope so," she replied. "What about you? Have any new cute boyfriends?" she asked, half teasing and half genuinely curious.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. Broke up with my girlfriend right before moving out here actually." Rachel stopped in her tracks, repeating the sentence in her head.

"Girlfriend?" she asked when he turned around to face her. She hoped she didn't sound too eager, but she probably did.

"Uh, yeah. It turns out that I might actually be potentially bi and not just gay?" he offered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But-"

"Kurt was around in high school. And I cared more about Kurt than anything at the time. So I had to do what I had to do to make him feel better. But trust me, if you didn't have a boyfriend right now, I'd eat you up Berry," he joked, and she laughed half heartedly, stepping back into his arms as they continued to walk.

"So, you're not _completely _gay then," she repeated, the words sounding almost too good to be true.

She could feel him grinning without even having to look at him. "There are a few exceptions," he agreed.

They walked in silence for a couple blocks, Rachel feeling content just being next to Blaine. Her brain was slightly fuzzy still from the alcohol at the bar, but she was more sober than she was drunk. "Almost there," he said a moment later as they turned onto another street, a clap of thunder rolling overhead.

"I hope so," she mused, looking towards the sky as it lit up above them, the storm moving in closer to them.

"Don't worry doll," he promised, kissing her forehead, "I won't let you get rained on." She felt her entire body flush at his words and actions, feeling like a giddy teenager all over again. She recalled their first kisses-the first time she had been drunk. She wondered briefly what he would do if she just threw herself on him, if he would protest and push her off, or if she could actually get what she wanted from him.

"Blaine?" she asked as he led her up a stairway as the rain started to pour. He made a humming noise and moved towards her to show he was listening while digging his keys out, and when she hadn't said anything he looked up at her, and that was her breaking point. Even if she had rational thoughts on a normal basis, she reasoned, no one could resist his eyes and his eyelashes and _him_, but when he kissed her back-pushing her against the brick wall behind her, hands grabbing her tightly, she was sure her brain completely blanked out in pure bliss.

"Rachel, I don't know," he whispered when they broke apart, the rain pouring over them now.

"I do," she answered, pulling his mouth to hers once more.

* * *

><p>They barely made it inside, only a loud clap of thunder reminding them that they were outside in a torrential downpour and potential storm and that they should move inside. Blaine let them in quickly, pulling Rachel behind him, occasionally stopping as they ran up the stairs to kiss her again, at one point stopping for several minutes before an elderly man walked out of his apartment and wolf whistled, causing Rachel to blush as Blaine grinned and grabbed her hand, half dragging her up another flight of stairs.<p>

They didn't make it past the door once Blaine unlocked it, instead slamming her up against it and attacking her mouth once more. She groaned as his tongue traced designs in her mouth, sucking it further into her own as his hands traveled down her sides, pulling her dress up slowly. Their hips were practically magnets for each other, grinding automatically for any kind of friction, his hands stroking her bare thighs under her dress as he moved them lower and lower on her body. She clung to his jacket as his mouth moved away from hers, biting and licking his way down her neck, sucking hard and surely leaving a bruise once he reached her shoulder. She should have been worried about Andy seeing it, but at the moment she didn't care-the only thing she needed was _Blaine _and she needed him _now. _

"Blaine," she groaned, trying to convey what she wanted. He seemed to understand her plead as he glanced at her, his eyes much darker than she had ever seen before. He kissed her again, his stubble from his 5'o clock shadow scratching her in an almost animal way that she never thought she'd enjoy. His hands went completely up her dress now, gripping her hips tightly and lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he half carried, half stumbled them over to a table in the middle of the room. He didn't even bother taking her dress off, just slid her on the table and lifted it high enough to hook his fingers in the waistband of her underwear, dragging it almost antagonistically slow down her legs. "Please," she whined, her hands darting out to fumble with his belt, he laughed and leaned in to kiss her shoulder again, letting her work it herself.

"Having a problem there Rach?" he asked, his mouth now trailing sloppy kisses down to her chest, nudging her dress out of the way, his tongue making it hard to focus on her task, not to mention the fact that his hands were grasping her thighs as he settled himself between them.

"I hate you so much," she grumbled, but a moment later she succeeded in her task of completely undoing her task and she would have done a victory cheer if he didn't feel his finger should slide into her at the same moment, causing a sigh in surprise and pleasure.

"You see, I just don't think that's true," he whispered in her ear, biting down on it hard as he pumped his finger in and out of her, his thumb sliding up to rub her clit hard. She had no response except a very loud moan, and he grinned.

"So, so much," she whispered when she caught her breath, reaching out to grasp his dick in retaliation, squeezing it hard and eliciting a delicious moan from his own mouth. She gave it a few strokes, and he stopped his efforts, bringing his fingers up to her mouth and letting her suck on them, something she had never let Andy do. Then again, she felt there was a lot of things Blaine could get her to do that Andy couldn't.

She slid off the table, and Blaine whimpered before she turned herself around, glancing at him over her shoulder. "Get on with it Anderson," she hissed when he took too long, his hands caressing her ass and back, practically marveling at it.

"Yes ma'am," he answered, and a moment later she had her head down on the table, hissing as he slid into her slowly. He was bigger than Andy, and it took her a minute to adjust, his hands holding onto her hips, moving gently at first, almost minimally before she pushed herself back, rocking her hips faster. He picked up the pace, his grip tightening on her hips so much that she was sure she was going to have bruises there now too, but instead of turning her off it did the opposite, spurring her on more.

It wasn't long before she was whimpering, she felt like her body was on fire. She wanted to say his name, but her voice seemed unable to make intelligent noises, his hips practically slamming into hers so hard she was amazed they weren't moving the table. Or maybe they were, she wasn't too focused enough to notice anymore.

"Rachel," he growled, his voice low and dark and she was so, _so close _now. He moved one of his hands, scraching her back lightly, accidentally tugging gently on a stray piece of hair and bringing forth and even louder cry than Rachel thought was possible. She could practically feel his grin from behind her as he wrapped his hand around in her hair, "Hair pulling, huh?" he said before tugging harder, bringing her head backwards with enough force for it to hurt in the best way. She felt herself go over the edge, not even aware of anything anymore besides her body falling apart, sure her cries would wake the neighbors and not bothering to quiet them at all. She felt him pull out as he came on her back, her eyes opening slightly as she tried to remember how to breath, how to move.

It took them a few minutes to regain composure, her dress falling down and covering herself once more after she stood up, her legs still a little wobbly. He looked as out of breath as she did, and she couldn't imagine how he was still wearing all his clothes-leather jacket and all. "That was-"

"Really, really hot?" he finished with a smirk. She nodded, leaning back against the table. He leaned forward, kissing her gently, the instance and passion ebbing away slowly now that they had taken the immediate need off.

"I'm pretty sure I have bruises," she said, glancing at her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, kissing her shoulder gently where the hickey was already forming.

"I'm not," she whispered, nipping his ear. He raised an eyebrow at her before leaning in to kiss her more deeply, both passionate and lazily.

"If we're going to have round two," he breathed, "we should probably at least take our clothes off." She chuckled, catching his bottom lip between her teeth.

"How do you feel about shower sex?" she asked, and he grinned.

"I feel pretty good about it."


End file.
